Top Gun drabbles
by FiferRose
Summary: 100 Top Gun drabbles, 100 words each. Most Maverick/Iceman, some general.
1. 001 Addict

001. Addict

"Maverick, wake up. _Now_."

"_Goway_," came the muffled reply from beneath the covers.

"Come on, Mitchell. We're gonna be late if you don't hop your little ass out of my bed."

"Coffee, Kazansky. Need some now," Pete replied, still groggy as he pushed the blankets away from his face.

"No. I'm not feeding your addiction. Coffee is a bad habit."

"Speaking of bad habits, it's your fault I'm like this."

"What? The tequila last night? That's a hobby, not an addiction."

"Liar."

"Fine, I'll get you your stupid fucking coffee. Now get up."

"Thank you, honey."

"Bite me."

Maverick laughed.


	2. 002 Ironic

002. Ironic

"Don't you find this just the least bit ironic?"

"What?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"Dammit, Tom. The fact that there even _is_ an _us_. I mean, we hated each other, and now…," Maverick trailed off, gesturing to the bed the two men were sharing.

"I never hated you, Mitchell. Not possible. Yeah, you're a pain in my ass, but that's it. And hell, since that became literal I'm over it."

"So all our head-butting, then? You chock that up to me annoying you? Me being 'dangerous'?"

"Nah. That head-butting is what we call sexual tension."

Maverick leaned closer.

"Prove it."


	3. 003 Crush

003. Crush

"I feel the need…," Maverick began.

"The need for speed!" Goose chimed in.

"That's really getting old," Iceman said, breezing past the pilot and his RIO.

Goose stared disbelievingly at a silent Maverick.

"Where was one of those specially formulated smartass comments that I know and love you for?"

"I don't know, man. Just forget Kazansky."

"I plan to. Not you, though. Tell me what's going on. You've been acting weird around Ice."

Maverick remained silent.

"No! _Holy_ _shit_, Maverick. You've got a fucking _crush_ on Iceman!"

Maverick didn't even attempt to deny Goose's claim; his blushing confirmed it, anyway.


	4. 004 Downstairs

004. Downstairs

"Meet me downstairs in the old locker room. 0300 hours." Maverick hissed into Iceman's ear as Iceman stood, statuesque and cocky as ever, by a pool table, cue in hand, gum snapping noisily, roguish smile lighting up his face.

Without meeting Tom's eyes or saying another word, Mitchell sauntered out of the recreation hall as quickly and quietly as he'd entered.

"What was that all about?" Sundown inquired moments later.

"I've gotta date with the devil, boys," Ice replied, grinning again. He leaned over the green felt of the slowly emptying pool table, lining up and taking his final shot.


	5. 005 Tragedy

005. Tragedy

"Dammit, Pete, you _can't _quit! Stop acting like you're the one who died up there, because it _wasn't_ you. _You_ are still _here_, _living_ your dream!"

"You don't know a damned thing, Kazansky, so just back off and leave me alone!"

"Don't you try that shit with me, Mitchell! I see right through you, and you know it! Be angry! But don't hide behind it! Everybody knows you're hurting."

With that, the fight drained out of Maverick, who began to cry as Ice held him, whispering in his ear, "Goose's death's a tragedy, but your life doesn't have to be."


	6. 006 Silver

006. Silver

"You never told me about this necklace, Kazansky," Maverick said slowly as he fingered the silver crucifix hanging from a chain around his lover's neck. "Why do you wear it?"

"To keep all the vampires away," Iceman replied casually, once again dodging a serious moment.

Maverick stayed silent. Normally he'd argue about Ice's refusal to have an involving personal conversation. Now, he was just tired of it. He rolled off Tom's chest to the far edge of the bed.

Kazansky sighed audibly.

"It was my mother's," he began quietly. "Come back to me, and I'll tell you all about it."


	7. 007 Glass

007. Glass

Pieces of the motorcycle's front fender littered the ground like shards of glass. Maverick stood in Iceman's driveway, where his bike had been shoved to the hard concrete. Charlie, blonde and panting, stood nearby, clearly struggling not to regret the damage she'd intentionally inflicted.

"What the hell were you thinking, Charlie?! You're hurt, but that doesn't give you the right to do crazy shit like this!"

"You deserve worse. How could you, Pete?" she cried. "I broke your bike, but _you broke my heart!"_

"I know. I'm sorry. You deserve a better man than me, Charlie, so go find him."


	8. 008 Sacred

008. Sacred

"You sure this is really tradition, or are you just screwing with me again, Kazansky?" Maverick inquired as he stood in the locker room, blindfolded, nearly nude, and tied around a column in the room's center.

"I'm sure it _will be _a sacred Top Gun tradition, eventually, Mitchell. It'll be legend. Like you and me."

"Remind me why I let you do these kinds of things to me?"

Iceman's hand firmly gripped Maverick in the most sensitive of places as his teeth trailed along the shorter man's jaw. Maverick hissed in a blissful mix of pain and pleasure.

"Oh. Right."


	9. 009 Moment

009. Moment

The moment passed before Goose could get the words out, which was probably a good thing; Goose would have ended up looking like a fool if he'd said what he'd been thinking. Besides, he didn't know how Maverick would react to the question _'Why Iceman, and not me?'_

It wasn't as though Goose wanted Maverick; no, he had Karen and that was how he preferred things. He found the man on man stuff… _icky_. Still, Goose couldn't help but feel a little jealous. _He_ was supposed to be Maverick's main man, not Tom Ka-fucking-zansky.

Goose sighed and exited the classroom.


	10. 010 Wherever

010. Wherever

"Let's hurry up and get back-"

Maverick faltered as he turned to face Iceman, who'd locked the door to the men's room and was guarding it, pants around his ankles, his excitement clearly showing.

"Holy shit, Kazansky. What the hell are you doing?"

"You, if you'd hurry up and get over here."

"Very fucking funny. You think you can just get naked wherever you want and have your way with me? Think again."

With surprising grace, Ice shuffled over to Maverick and looked pleadingly at him.

Five minutes later, the couple sauntered from the bathroom looking disheveled.

Iceman can't lose.


	11. 011 Element

011. Element

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Mitchell?" Iceman queried as he entered Maverick's house to find the man halfway _inside _the oven.

"The element went out in my oven. I'm replacing it."

"Oh. I thought maybe you were trying to off yourself. If you do, can I have your motorcycle?"

"You crack me up, Kazansky, not. You know I'd use simpler methods than baking myself like some quiche Lorraine."

"Like who?"

"_What_, not _who_. Quiche Lorraine. You know, quiche, with bacon and cheese."

"I don't know what the hell a 'keesh' is, but you had me at bacon. And cheese."


	12. 012 Green

012. Green

Maverick and Goose stood side by side near the edge of the mountain overlook.

"Ever seen so much green in one place?"

"Not since St. Patrick's Day. Somebody puked green beer all over me."

"Goose, man, I've apologized for that. You gotta let it go."

"I haven't been able to look at a leprechaun since."

Maverick laughed at Goose's exaggeration of his emotional scarring.

"You looked at them a lot, back then? Karen's told me you're into some freaky stuff, but that's just weird."

Goose shoved Maverick good-naturedly before they hopped on their motorcycles and began driving down the mountain.


	13. 013 Bubble

013. Bubble

"We can't live in this secretive little bubble forever, Pete. Sooner or later, people are gonna know you're more than just my wingman."

"Bullshit. You're _my_ wingman."

"Not the point, Mitchell."

"Well, what _is_ the point, Kazansky? You're freaking out over nothing. Let them all know we're together. _I _don't care what anyone thinks. Do _you_?"

"No, but last time rumors flew, you denied it like you were ashamed."

"There was nothing to deny! We'd fooled around. Drunkenly. It's different now. I'm not ashamed of us. I love you. I'll write it in the sky if you want me to."


	14. 014 Reach

014. Reach

"Just a little bit higher," Maverick said for the eightieth time. He perched on the arm of the chair, watching Iceman as he tried to hang a picture.

"If you want it any higher, it's going on the fucking ceiling."

"Just reach a little higher."

"Mitchell, I'm not kidding; I will kill you in your sleep."

"Fine, Kazansky. Put the picture wherever you want. I don't even like it."

"Why have I been holding this thing for the last half-hour if you don't even like it?"

"Oh, reaching does excellent things for your ass. Trust me."

Ice could've killed him.


	15. 015 Face

015. Face

_Happy birthday, Maverick! _read the banner on the wall.

Maverick stood in front of his cake, Goose to his right. The pilot shared a secretive wink with his RIO before turning his attention elsewhere.

"Who wants cake?" he called. He cut a slice for himself and one for Ice. Goose cut his own slice and then walked to stand beside Iceman.

"Does this cake smell right to you?" Goose held the plate to Ice's nose. As Ice leaned down to smell the cake, Maverick quickly pushed his face into it.

Payback would be a bitch. But it was worth it.


	16. 016 Bump

016. Bump

It all started with a bump.

Maverick leaned down to grab his helmet from the locker room bench. Iceman was walking backwards from the showers, towel-clad, yelling something to Slider and not paying attention to where he was walking. Of course, he bumped into Maverick, who, of course, got pissed off. Because that's what Maverick does.

Iceman, calmly living up to his call sign, thought nothing of it, at least until Maverick pushed him up against a locker. It was in anger, Iceman thought, until he felt another kind of bump pressing against his thigh.

Everything started with a bump.


	17. 017 Haze

017. Haze

Maverick sat on the beach, staring into the dewy early-morning haze suspended above the calmly waving waters. Soon, the sun would begin to peek above the horizon, and Maverick's day would begin. He would trade the sandy shore he sat upon for a plastic chair, the salty ocean air for stale classroom air, and the sound of the ocean for the sounds of rustling papers, the slamming of locker doors, and the incessant murmur of students and teachers.

The peace he felt now would be replaced by the monotony of the day-to-day. But that only made the morning more special.


	18. 018 Smoke

018. Smoke

"Holy shit, Hollywood. What the hell is that stuff?"

"Grass, man. Special grass. Home-sown, home-grown. You want a suck on my blunt, Wolfman?" Hollywood giggled.

"Very funny. You know, if Viper catches you with that, your ass is _out of here_."

"Viper! Like a _ssssssssnake_. _Hissssssss_," Hollywood giggled again. Slider walked into the recreation room then.

"Hollywood! You-" Slider exclaimed.

"I tried to tell him, man," Wolfman interrupted.

Ignoring Wolf, Slider finished, "-Were supposed to wait for me, you slimy stoner bastard!"

"You, too? Seriously? Fine. What the hell. Pass it," Wolf said.

Familiar footsteps sounded down the hall.

_Viper._


	19. 019 Change

019. Change

"Stupid. Fucking. Vending. Machine."

The painstakingly susurrated words were punctuated with sharp kicks to the drink machine's front. It was a wonder the cheap plastic didn't crack with each blow.

"_What in the- _Kazansky?" Viper stopped short, taken aback as he recognized the normally collected Iceman not living up to his call sign.

"Machine kept my change. Sir."

"What's the real problem, Kazansky? You don't batter a machine for keeping your change. Something's been under your skin lately."

_Maverick_, his mind whispered.

"Nothing I can't handle, sir," his mouth answered.

"Good. Handle it, then. And stop abusing my damned machine."


	20. 020 Hold

020. Hold

"Watch it, asshole!" Kazansky shouted. He grabbed Maverick's hand in time to pull him from the path of a skateboarder lacking regard for anyone on the boardwalk.

"People like that piss me off. They don't care if someone gets hurt. They're dangerous."

"I remember you passing that same judgment on me once upon a time."

"Well, if the shoe fits…."

"Look who grew a sense of humor."

Iceman grinned, and then dropped Maverick's hand, realizing he'd held on longer than necessary.

"Sorry."

"For holding my hand? Don't be…. I wish you still were."

"Well, consider it done."

And it was.


	21. 021 Reality

021. Reality

"What are you watching, Kazansky?" Maverick called from their bedroom.

Iceman jumped at the sound and reflexively turned the television to the basketball game on ESPN, hoping Maverick hadn't recognized the theme music of Dancing with the Stars.

"Basketball."

"What was that music?"

Maverick was in the living room now.

"A commercial."

"For what?"

"You know…. Stuff."

Maverick saw an opportunity and snatched the remote from Kazansky's hands. He pressed 'Return', and was vindicated.

"That's what I thought. Reality TV. Tsk tsk tsk."

"Oh yeah? The Bachelor comes on next."

"Ooh! Really? Scoot over."

"Reality TV. Tsk tsk tsk, huh?"


	22. 022 Voice

022. Voice

"Peter Mitchell! Get your tight little ass up on this stage!" boomed Hollywood from the small stage at the front of the crowded bar. He stood front and center, flanked by Wolfman, Slider, and Iceman, who looked as though he'd rather be having a root canal than stand there. There was a pleading look in his eyes.

_Don't leave me alone with these idiots_, he seemed to say. Pete couldn't ignore that. He ran up to the stage, and grabbed the microphone from 'Wood's hand and began singing. The others, even Ice, slowly joined.

_"You never close your eyes anymore…."_


	23. 023 Clinic

023. Clinic

"So, have you gone to the clinic yet?"

"Dad, _ew_. _Please_ don't ask me things like that. Totally uncool."

"You talked to Ice about it."

"Big Papa's different. He doesn't freak out like you do. He's the cool parent, remember? And why are you calling him Ice?"

"Because I'm not calling him Big Papa. Just- _no_. Whose idea was that name, anyway?"

"His. And, yes, I've gone."

"You have? You have! So… are you? Pregnant? Am I gonna be an outrageously young grandpa?"

"Nope. False alarm."

The tiniest shred of Maverick felt disappointment, but mostly, relief flooded his veins.

_ Whew._


	24. 024 Break

024. Break

"_Shit_."

"What now, Mitchell?"

"Fanny pack broke."

"I told you this would happen. It's what you deserve."

"For?"

_ "Wearing a fanny pack_! The only time I've even touched one, I was dressed as Richard Simmons for Halloween."

"What the hell do you think I should use to hold all this stuff, then?"

"A knapsack? Like a normal person."

"You probably rigged this so it would break."

"…"

"_You mother_-"

"Language! Mother Nature would be offended by your vulgarity."

"Let's see if she's offended by me beating you with a stick."

"I love when you talk dirty."

"Idiot."

"Love you, too."


	25. 025 Failure

025. Failure

"You really fail at this, you know."

"Some of us have classes to teach, and can't waste hours playing games."

"Hey, Guitar Hero is not merely a game. You don't _play_ Guitar Hero; you _become_ a guitar hero."

"You _become _a lazy bum that never leaves the TV room."

"I left it last night. Do you not remember?"

"Vaguely. I could use a reminder or three."

The guitars were discarded.

"Is that right?"

"That's right."

"Well, let's see…"

Tom kissed Pete's lips, and then moved lower.

"Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Not yet, but you should definitely keep trying."


	26. 026 Coffee

026. Coffee

"Starbucks has made America lazy."

"America was lazy before Starbucks, Kazansky."

"Well, fine. Americans were lazy before Starbucks. But, Starbucks has validated that laziness. And impatience. Heaven forbid Frances doesn't get his double venti mocha-chai-latte within three minutes of ordering. Seriously? Make your own damn coffee!"

Customers milling around the coffee shop turned to shoot evil glares towards the intentionally loud men as they stood in line for a double espresso each.

"Operation: Piss Off Coffee Shop Customers has been accomplished, methinks," Mitchell whispered.

"Booyah. I say next we go to Panera and preach the evils of store-bought bagels."

"Deal."


	27. 027 Stand

027. Stand

"Screw my morning run; I can hardly stand up. FYI: I'm never again going to any party you hear about. From now on, if I want to make a drunken fool of myself, I'll do so at home. At least then I won't be pressured into dancing myself crippled."

"It's not my fault you decided to show everyone how good you can do the water sprinkler."

"Holy shit. I _didn't_."

"You did. So I hear, anyway. My memory's a bit… hazy."

"Well, there's no proof I danced at all."

"Except for your sore muscles, old man."

"Yeah. Except for that."


	28. 028 Loss

028. Loss

Iceman fingered the heavy insignia ring, Maverick's most prized possession, in his pocket. Maverick thought he'd lost the ring playing volleyball more than a week before. Ice knew better; he'd snatched the ring simply to see Mitchell freak out.

Most people would've given up the search after eleven days, two hours, and forty minutes. But, Maverick refused. It amused Iceman immensely to see Maverick nearly destroy both his own home and the defenseless volleyball pit on his treasure hunt.

Iceman could've been nice and returned the ring to Maverick, but nice wasn't really his _thing_. He'd rather watch Mitchell sweat.


	29. 029 Moron

029. Moron

"_Moron_," grumbled Slider.

"Excuse me?" Ice hissed.

"I said, _moron._ As in: You're. A. Moron."

"Why am I a moron?"

"I dunno. Maybe you were dropped on your head when…." He stopped short, wincing when Iceman punched elbowed his ribs. "Kidding! I meant, you're a moron for not giving Mav a shot. See how he looks at you? It's like he's diabetic, and you're a hunk of chocolate."

Ice had noticed, but he wasn't ready for a relationship.

"Is every-fucking-thing a food analogy with you?"

"Is dodging a statement the only thing you're good for?"

"Ask your father."

"Sick, dude."


	30. 030 Define

030. Define

"Define _exclusive_."

"For the love of everything holy, Kazansky! You've gotta be screwing with me!"

He laughed, "I am, partially. When you say exclusive, you mean what _exactly_? _Just _so we're clear."

"Simply put? You're mine. If anyone so much as looks at you in an overfriendly way, I'll…."

"You'll what?" Kazansky asked, slowly cornering the brunet and pinning him against the wall before kissing him.

"I'll… do something mean. The same goes for you: keep your hands to yourself."

Ice slowly retreated, hands raised and eyebrow cocked.

"Not what I meant!" Maverick pulled Kazansky close and resumed the kiss.


End file.
